


《前所未见》17

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [17]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 3





	《前所未见》17

李东海等了很久李赫宰才回来，见他缩成一团乖乖坐着，拧紧的眉头瞬间舒展。李赫宰坐到他身边望着他，手慢慢移动摸上他的手指，从指甲一点点抚摸到手背，经过手腕，滑过小臂，最终停在了肩膀。  
他一定是想吻自己，李东海在心里这样告诉自己，无意识的撅起唇。  
果不其然李赫宰像他所想的那样靠了过来，李赫宰一直很喜欢这样接吻，会先扶住他的身体，热源从接触的那一块皮肤传开，然后身体情难自禁的烫了起来，双唇被温柔的吸吮。  
李东海悄悄的收拢手指，但李赫宰并没有吻他，扑面的茶香只是萦绕在鼻间，没有充斥唇瓣之中。他困惑的睁开眼睛，李赫宰正在专注的蹭他的脸颊，然后慢慢抵住他的额头。  
他们保持那个姿势停了很久，静静的，房门虚掩着。

良久，李赫宰喃喃。  
“永远都别回去了，就待在这吧，在我身边。”

“赫宰…”

李赫宰从李东海的眼里看到了一丝为难，他为这点感到心烦，失落的和人分开，不易察觉的皱了下眉。  
李东海见他和自己分开赶紧去握李赫宰的手，怯生生垂着眼帘，然后他突然想起自己颈后腺体被凌虐的伤，另一只手快速抬起来捂住。李东海有些难过，这一处伤让他想起自己脖子上也有，身体也有，他根本遮不住。

李赫宰好像已经忘记刚刚的事了，反握住他的手仔细端详一阵有些懊恼。  
“我应该先帮你上药，你等一会，我去拿药箱。”

“赫宰，我是不是给你们添了很多麻烦？”

“你是说我们以后办婚礼吗？”李赫宰笑着回道，手掌放到李东海头顶不轻不重地揉了揉。  
李东海眨着眼睛看李赫宰起身离开的背影，刚刚被揉头的触感仿佛还停留在头顶，干燥的手掌放在他头上揉了揉，头发从指间溜过。李赫宰没有直接移开手，而是顺着他的头发滑落，有些卷曲的发尾缠绕在手指，在空中停留恰当好处的时间滑落。  
他坐在那里发愣很久，突然双手捂住脸倒在大床上，柔软的棉被铺在身下，他把整张脸埋到被子里深吸口气，露在外的耳朵红的快滴出血。

李何彦站在李赫宰卧室门口犹豫一阵，这么晚来打扰实在不太合适，李赫宰房间里还有一个过度受惊的omega。但是他思来想去觉得还是应该来谈一谈，一直和黎疆站在对立面的崔议员曾找过他，这种时候向崔议员靠拢是最合适的选择，但如果能有其他的办法不需要站队的话……

“他的事我真的不知道，很多也是听传言来的，这么多年我们俩都是各过各的。”  
李东海有些难为情，李赫宰还在旁边，他更不想谈起黎疆和自己的事，而且他也真的不知道。  
黎疆不让他出门，他们之间也不怎么交流，喻子时不找上门他都不知道黎疆身边还有一个叫喻子时的人。  
李赫宰正在给李东海胳膊上的伤口抹药，也不知道什么时候抓出一道口子，渗了些血。他像没听见一样，继续忙着小心翼翼上药。

李何彦追问“半山公馆呢，你总知道点吧？”

李东海咬住下唇，思忖片刻刚要开口便被打断，李赫宰扔掉手里的棉签，不悦的啧了一声。  
“哥，明天再说吧。”

“哎…”李东海把李赫宰的小指握在手里，想了想有些不确定。  
“我知道你为什么问我，半山公馆是他们玩的地方，里面有很多omega，因为去外边不方便。”

“半山公馆不是个高档社区吗？”  
李东海马上快要说到重点，结果被李赫宰不合时宜的插进一句话打断，李何彦一巴掌拍到头顶。“闭嘴！听人家说完。”

李赫宰朝李东海吐了吐舌头，两个人的手掌贴在一起，热源通过掌心相互传递。李东海对李赫宰笑笑，替他理顺头顶被拍乱的头发。

“其实我知道的真的不多，是前几年一个omega来找我的时候说的，半山公馆里有一栋别墅养了些omega，看好的可以带走。但是带走的那些omega我就不知道了，有多少我也不知道…”

李赫宰皱起脸，颇为嫌弃“就是说，一个在黄金地段小区里的……特殊服务？”

李何彦无语，就李赫宰这一问三不知的德行一开始还想要自己去抓黎疆的把柄，说他大智若愚倒也不是，很有可能是真的傻。  
李东海仔细搜索关于黎疆的讯息，却发现少的可怜，甚至连黎疆爱吃什么都不知道。他想了又想，抱歉的摇摇头。  
“我真的不知道了。”

“没事，你好好休息，这几天……”李何彦接到弟弟的眼神暗示，顺着话头说下去。  
“不回去也行，就在这住吧。”

话音刚落李赫宰满意的冲他呲牙，然后推着他赶出房间，李何彦转过身看见自己弟弟冲他挥挥手，示意他赶紧走，然后毫不留情的关上门。几乎是关上门的同时，屋内瞬间响起甜腻得掉牙的呼唤。  
“哥哥~~~我们终于可以二人世界了！”

李何彦听完差点吐了。

李赫宰被特别准许可以翘掉最近几天的工作，不用去公司了，被咬伤腺体不是个小事，omega惴惴不安，格外需要陪伴。   
李赫宰早上起来的时候李东海还在沉沉睡着，拖着没睡醒的身体下楼李何彦摆摆手让他回去，好好陪李东海几天，以后有他忙的时候。李赫宰也没逞强，点头答应又眯着眼睛飘回去。  
他昨夜一直陪着李东海说话，好不容易哄的哥哥歪着脑袋在颈窝睡熟，没想到睡下不久噩梦侵袭。  
李东海在他怀里辗转反侧深陷噩梦之中，满脸都是泪。他被哭声惊醒以后连忙把李东海叫醒，擦干眼泪亲了又亲，抱在一起有一搭没一搭的聊天，一直到天快亮才算睡着。

李赫宰爬回床上已经够轻手轻脚，还是把李东海吵醒。困意正浓，眼睛勉强眯起一条缝看了看，见是李赫宰又放心的躺回去。  
李东海昨夜因为噩梦大哭了一场，后来李赫宰睡着以后他没忍住，趴在李赫宰胸膛又偷偷哭了一次。他十分擅长无声流泪，所以没把李赫宰吵醒。昨晚尽情发泄情绪的后果就是今天眼睛红肿，声音也很沙哑。

“…嗯？怎么回来了？”

腰间缠上手臂将他收进怀里，李东海脊背贴上温热的胸膛，随后在颈侧落下细碎的吻。虽然被小心包上了纱布，但那个轻柔的吻似乎透过纱布落在受伤的腺体上。  
李赫宰被李东海的头发扫过，脸痒痒的，他使劲蹭了下李东海。  
“我哥说要我在家多陪你。”

李东海低低应了一声，翻过身和李赫宰拥抱，他没什么精神，睡醒了不舒服，睡着后也很难受。李赫宰应该是发觉他不舒服，见他转过来张开手臂抱住，轻轻拍他的腰。  
“没事了，过几天你要是回去，我陪你一起。”

“赫宰，我还是觉得…还是觉得你现在出国回家比较好。”李东海昏昏沉沉道“你绝对把黎疆惹火了，他只要每次那种表情最后都很恐怖。”

“我不怕他，说好我要带你一起走的。哥哥，你可不许跟我说分手，现在说也来不及了，黎疆已经知道我喜欢你了。”李赫宰语气有些得意。  
黎疆就是想报复又怎样，李东海已经不属于他了，他报复了还是视而不见李东海都是自己的，除了一纸婚约以外再没有什么是黎疆的。  
李东海难得没有和李赫宰继续说下去，他闭着眼睛靠在胸膛，低声喃喃又睡了过去。他实在是困的厉害，身体疲倦乏累，隐隐痛感一直扰乱他的思绪。  
李赫宰见他不吭声轻轻拍了拍后腰，顺着腰线摸到蝴蝶骨，有些感叹。  
“东海…为了我们以后也能这样在一起，再坚持一下吧。不要躲起来，千万别躲起来。”

怀里的人没有应声，李赫宰拍了拍李东海“哥哥？你要答应我才行。”

“嗯……放心…”李东海勉强将眼睛睁开，昏昏沉沉应了一声又闭上眼睛。  
他头好疼，疼痛感清晰地从颈后的腺体一路爬上来，李东海不适地动了动，努力把自己整个挤进李赫宰怀里。Alpha信息素包裹着他，稍微感到一丝安慰。李赫宰察觉到他的动作收紧手臂，胸前贴着的额头温热的，从胸口传来源源不断的暖意。  
李赫宰轻轻弯起嘴角，东海今天倒是没有像以前那样总是冰凉的，手脚也都是暖的。  
他又躺了几分钟，突然发觉到什么不对，连忙去摸李东海的额头，触到的温度让他顿时慌了神。  
“东海，东海？醒醒，你发烧了，咱们去医院。”

“嗯……”李东海眼睛已经睁不开了，眼眶一圈酸疼的要命，转转眼球都想落泪。他将手贴到放在自己脸侧的手，缓缓摩挲着。  
“没事，我睡一觉，睡一会就好了。”

“不行你快听话，去医院打一针好得快，你烧的这么厉害身上还有伤，要是发炎了光吃药哪行。”  
李赫宰拧紧眉，摸了摸李东海脖子上的纱布，他昨晚忘了给李东海提前吃上消炎药，如果吃了可能就不会发烧了。想到此眉头皱的更紧，他还是做事不够周全，连照顾李东海都颠三倒四的。  
李东海努力睁开眼睛望他，笑着摸了摸李赫宰的眉心“没事，别多想。”

“那你跟我去医院我就不多想了。”李赫宰靠近亲了亲李东海的嘴唇“听话，我陪你去。”

“不行…他不让我去……会生气。”李东海艰难的吞咽口水，他觉得自己喉咙好像也在发炎，哪里都疼。  
之前有一次他生病去医院，不知道怎么就这么倒霉被拍到，有媒体拿着他孤身去医院的照片好一顿添油加醋，把黎疆给招惹回家里质问他去医院做什么，还警告他不要没事出门，也不要去那些公共场合久待。  
李赫宰闻言十分愤怒，去医院又不是去什么桃色场所，至于让李东海生病了硬挺着么，说到底也就是因为黎疆想树一个人设给其他人看罢了。他还想再劝劝李东海，李东海却闭着眼睛挤进他怀里，微弱的声音穿过他胸膛，让跳动的心脏不可遏制地疼着。

“没关系…抱抱我，赫宰抱我就好了。”

李东海病的很厉害，上午的时候整个人都烧了起来，像块火炭一样。他迷迷糊糊被李赫宰扶起来喝水吃药，头一歪又接着陷入昏睡，一直这样到下午也没见好，李赫宰实在没办法，拜托李何彦找了医生来家里。  
腺体上的伤到第二天已经结痂，深红色的一块块不规则的分布在腺体上，和周围滑嫩的肌肤形成鲜明对比。李赫宰扶着李东海靠在自己肩膀，拨开李东海头发露出后颈方便医生处理伤口。  
医生简单处理后拧着眉看了李赫宰一眼，狐疑的在他们两人之间打量一阵，似乎是在猜测他们的关系。  
“这不能再受伤了，omega腺体本来就很敏感，咬的这么严重，多大仇啊。”

李赫宰苦笑，手掌贴着李东海的背轻拍几下，沿脊柱缓缓上下抚摸。李东海呼出的气息滚烫的扑在他的肩膀，挂着吊针的手却冰凉的，手背上显出发紫的纹路。他小心把李东海扶回床上躺好，拉好被子掖的严严实实。手顺着被子和床单的缝隙伸进去，小心翼翼盖住李东海挂点滴的那只手，握在手里为他取暖。  
他以前是甩手掌柜少爷，这也不会那也不会，在家里手忙脚乱的想照顾李东海又不知道怎么办，最后还是医生看不下去，帮他煮了姜汤。李东海期间一直没有醒过，睡着睡着将自己团起来，除了被李赫宰握在手里的那只手，身体蜷成小小一团，缩在大床上更显可怜。  
李赫宰坐在床边看着，凑近李东海脸庞轻吻。贴近后感受到发烧的人散发出的异常高温，他贴着李东海的脸颊，忽然感到一阵难过。  
就好比手上划出了一道口子，要在受伤时和受伤过后选择哪一个时候最痛，他选不出来，要在昨晚和现在这样的时候说什么时候最觉得心疼也一样困难。  
房间里只有他和李东海两个人，李赫宰侧躺到旁边，和李东海鼻尖对着鼻尖。他偷偷的掉了两滴眼泪，流下来的时候立刻擦掉了。

李东海一直睡到傍晚才醒了一回，仿佛火舌不停地滚过身体，烫的他不情不愿的醒来，清醒以后所有的不适全部涌进大脑，连指尖都没力气动一下。  
李赫宰一错不错地望着他，见他眼睛睁开一条缝忙靠近，“东海？醒了？”

“疼…”

李赫宰没听清，将耳朵靠近李东海唇边。  
“怎么了？”

“好疼…我好疼……”李东海喃喃，细软的声音此刻粗糙的好似用砂纸摩擦过。  
也许跟发烧有关系，他觉得身上每一处伤痕都在隐隐作痛，关节的连接处好像被砍下来又重新黏合一样。李东海难受的想哭，又哭不出来，眼睛酸疼的厉害，连睁眼都睁不开，被眼泪糊住，视线一片模糊。  
恍惚间额头落下微凉的吻，嘴唇贴在他的额头轻轻吻了吻，李东海舒服的喟叹一声。他努力抬手握住李赫宰的衣角，又陷入昏睡。

再次醒来时天已经完全黑了，房间里静悄悄的，李东海在床上又躺了约莫半个小时，李赫宰还是没回来。他拖着疲累的身躯坐起来，拧亮床头灯斜靠在床头。睡了一整天烧倒是退了，他抬手摸了摸自己汗湿的头发，发现手背上贴着医用胶带。  
李东海在黑暗中轻轻的笑，摸摸额头决定先洗个澡。

李东海重新洗好澡出来后以为李赫宰会回来，他推开浴室门轻轻唤了两声，没有人应答。房间里还是只有他一个人，他不知道李赫宰的睡衣放在哪，只好在衣帽间找了一件纯白的短袖套上。他在短裤那里犹豫了一阵，最终还是没拿，他不好意思穿李赫宰的裤子。  
李东海要是知道后来会在走廊和兄弟俩撞了个正着，羞死都会抓一条李赫宰的裤子给自己套上。  
他就是想去找李赫宰，醒来没见到李赫宰在自己身边，也没有亲吻和拥抱。李东海打开房门见外面所有的灯都开着，淡淡的茶香飘在空中，他走到二楼的走廊边往下看，客厅空无一人。他顿时觉得自己陷入怪圈，甚至掐了一下自己的胳膊，想确认自己是不是在做梦。  
李东海站在走廊，从他这看过去每个房间的门都是关着的，哪个是书房还是李何彦的卧室都不知道。他凭感觉慢慢走到楼梯，吸了吸鼻子止住脚步，望着通往三楼的楼梯犹豫不决，他不知道自己该不该上去。  
正犹豫着，楼梯最上方突然传来李赫宰和李何彦的交谈声，混在脚步声正朝楼下走来。李东海瞬间手足无措，他已经上到一半的楼梯，跑下去也不是，站在这也不是。  
李赫宰下来就看到李东海踩着他特意准备的毛绒拖鞋站在台阶上，大眼睛瞪得圆圆的，有些茫然地看着他。他往下一看，顿时拧起眉。  
李东海穿着他的衬衫，衣服下摆勉强遮住细白的大腿，两条小细腿暴露在空气中，双手不安的挡在身前互相绞着手指。察觉到他们看自己的目光，耳朵和脸一下子变红，两条腿互相贴在一起往旁边挪了一小步。  
李赫宰快步走下去，顺便把衣服往下拽了拽，试图盖住李东海的大腿。  
“怎么起来了？”

“我醒来没见到你…”李东海羞的抬不起头，后知后觉意识到自己这样穿着李赫宰的衬衫走来走去不合适，尤其这房子里还有别的alpha在。  
他紧张地抓住李赫宰的衣服，盯着自己的脚尖小步蹭着挪进李赫宰怀里，额头抵在肩上，嗅到了熟悉的信息素。他像只鸵鸟一样，不管不顾埋头在李赫宰怀里。

“我先上楼了，你俩快回去吧。”李何彦打了声招呼便反身快步上楼离开。  
李赫宰轻轻拍了下李东海的臀，顺着衣服下摆伸进去摸了摸才放下心，有些埋怨。  
“哥哥，怎么不穿条裤子就出来，你也不怕我哥盯上你。”

李东海想起刚刚李何彦视线触及他一下子变了味道，却在下一秒立刻挪开视线，再看他们的时候眼里没有一丝波动。他笑了笑，被李赫宰牵着手领回房间。  
“你哥是好人。”

“什么好人，我才是好人。”李赫宰嘟囔着，摸摸李东海的额头放下心，体温已经正常了。  
他干脆把李东海抱起来往卧室走，一边走一边掂了掂李东海，故意把他掂的抛离手臂又落回来，吓得人紧紧抱住他的脖子。李赫宰看着李东海羞红的脸，一本正经的胡说八道。  
“跑出来还不穿裤子，哥哥是在诱惑我，等回屋以后我要把你扒光。”

“别胡说…”李东海四处乱瞟，转了几圈也不敢看李赫宰的脸。

李赫宰的房间很大，是整个二层的主卧。靠近窗户的那一侧要下两阶台阶，李东海被他一路抱到窗边的躺椅，两人亲昵的姿势抱在一起，从窗户能看到他和黎疆的房子，李赫宰指着那里说道。  
“我经常在这里看你。”

“我以后多到窗边坐着。”李东海皱着眉转过头，趴在李赫宰肩膀。  
他总有种不太好的预感，虽说黎疆最近忙于工作可能暂时分不出心来料理他们，但他不觉得他们的事会让黎疆多么棘手。一个是还没彻底从校园走出来的年轻alpha，一个是可以随意蹂躏不会反抗的omega，几乎不费吹灰之力就可以解决。

“什么以后，以后我们可以住一起。”李赫宰小心避开伤口，轻轻碰了下脖子上的淤青。他没有问李东海在房子里都发生什么了，但大概都能凭声音猜得到，他一见这脖子上的伤就知道是怎么回事。  
他差点永远的失去了李东海。

李东海没有再说什么，他有一种风暴来临前异样寂静的感觉，他不知道李赫宰有没有见过风暴前的大海，海面平静没有一丝风浪，随后便会掀起滔天巨浪打得人措手不及。他们这艘爱情的船能不能从即将到来的风暴中存活还不好说，但他宁愿在失去之前一直沉浸在幻想中，就这样在幻想中死去。

李赫宰扳过他的脸，拇指贴在他嘴唇上慢慢摩挲，柔和的目光落到脸上，像春风拂过脸庞。  
李东海主动分开腿跪在李赫宰腿侧，捧着alpha的脸接吻，他被李赫宰抱住腰轻松的拉近距离，两人身体紧紧贴在一起。  
窗外月色朦胧，他们接吻的影子在地上拉长，亲昵的没有缝隙。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
